Inquisitors
Inquisitors are The Original counterpart to Demons, being their progenitors. These chaotic beings are basically Space Demons. Perks: * Natural attunement to Vitus magic. Rank I is automatically unlocked, and they can choose one spell. * Resistance to earthly magic - Damage is halved. ("Earthly" magic is classified as magic used by non-Originals) Drawbacks: Their resistance to earthly magic prevents them from getting buffs applied by Immortals or humans. Stat-increasing magic does not work on them. Appearance The most defining features on an Inquisitor are their pitch-black skin and crystal-like protrusions. The crystals are growths that can occur almost everywhere on the body, including their hands and horns. Crystals that grow on the hands sometimes renders their hands useless, forcing them to rely on telekinesis. That's not always the case as the crystals have a chance of appearing more like long nails instead or not at all. They're also likely to have a tail. The body proportions of non-berzerker Inquisitors are also elongated. They're known for their long, lanky arms and legs. This makes them appear rather frail, but the opposite is true. Berzerker Inquisitors are often bigger than your average Original, with muscles to compliment their stature. Unlike Thrones, their body markings are minimal, determining what subspecies they are. Berzerkers have geometrical shapes or lines while Concubi have plain, solid markings. Augurs, in addition to being dotted with eyes, have swirls as markings to signify their magic prowess. Inquisitors that are higher in the cast tend to show more fishy attributes. The most common feature being cephalopod characteristics but it's not limited to only that. Society Colonization and conquering is ingrained within Inquisitor culture. It's an aspect that ends up dominating even the social structure of the species, up to the point where it determines how certain Inquisitors are treated. It creates a caste, a rigid system meant to make Inquisitors aware of their worth. It's to dissuade resistance and prevent rebellion in order to ensure the Matriarch's rule is absolute. While it's named and regarded as a caste, it separates Inquisitors into two categories: Elite and Subservient. Elite includes the Matriarch, Empresses, Heiresses, Augurs, and the average Inquisitor. Subservients are everything else, deeming their subspecies qualities as inferior. Inquisitor relationships are very open but don't go that deep. While they do experience attraction to one another, they're not entirely attached to their partners. They can move on pretty easy after a grieving period that doesn't last too long. There has been outliers to this, of course. The same can be said for friendships. They're not true friendships but they at least count for something. Because of how they're detached from personal relationships, Inquisitors end up being horrible parents. They don't even take care of their offspring. Newborn and young Inquisitors are often taken care of by Custodians, entities that look similar to ghosts. Their sole purpose is to raise an Inquisitor and some take in their Custodians as pets. Heiresses are expected to battle current Empresses for their thrones, but ever since the death of one Empress in particular, such a tradition has been stopped. Instead, Heiresses are simply appointed Empresses once they conquer a new planet. These planets are then either subjugated or are stripped of their resources for Soul Gem production. Matriarch The Matriarch was the first Inquisitor, her powers gifted by the Devil himself after sympathizing with their ideals. She is the embodiment of chaotic entropy, the true opposite to the Patriarch's uniformity. Inquisitors see her as near omnipotent, holding her in pure adoration to the point where no one dares question her rule. Her only purpose is to cause disorder, her kind being conquerors to ensure nothing recovers. Milf but full body.png Political Structure The structure is very similar to that of Demons on Earth. Of course, rather than having proper ranks, they have a caste. At the helm is an empress, supported by nobility who keep the rest of the lower caste members in check. Everybody in their caste is expected to fulfill their purpose and ensure their empress' success. Subspecies These are subspecies unique to Inquisitors. For information regarding some subspecies and their hybrids, please refer to our Hybrids page. Augurs Counterparts to Seers, Augurs are a magic inclined subspecies of Inquisitor. They happen to share similarities to Earth's Sirens, expressing aquatic features. They just have a more eldritch touch to them, making them adept users of powerful Arcane magic. Augurs are revered for their summoning abilities of horror terrors and are credited for any and all technology Inquisitors use today. Unlike Seers, however, they aren't exactly great at mapping out star maps. They also take the saying "eyes on the inside" a bit too literal as they're often dotted with eyes. The mask like structure on their face hides a second mouth. augur.png Category:Subspecies Category:Demon Subspecies